Singing Lessons
by RATNMR7
Summary: Terentia always wanted to meet her namesake. But, she never knew how to find her. Until, one day, she finds something that may or may not lead her in the right direction.(Sort of Turtle Tots. Mostly OC focused)
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hey! New story! Yayayay! For those who have read my last story, you'll notice I changed the backstory on my OC's name. Well, here's the story on how Terentia the turtle met Terentia, her namesake.**

 **In this story, Tia is about six years old and the other turtles are ten. Hope you enjoy. Let's get readin'!**

Prologue

Tia knew her name wasn't from the Renaissance, like her brothers. She also knew the story on how she got her name. She knew it by heart. Her father and teacher, Master Splinter told her the story whenever she asked.

She wanted to meet her namesake. Only problem is, she didn't know where to start. She had no idea where to look, if this Terentia still lived in New York. So, wherever she heard the story, she would ask her Sensi to give her every detail he remembered.

She would've asked her brothers too, but they weren't there with Splinter when it happened. They still in the Lair, trying to calm her down the best they could. Besides, if Master Splinter found what she was planning, she'd get in huge trouble. Especially after her brothers unsuccessfully tried to keep some kid ninjutsu about two years ago.

Either way, Tia would find a way to meet Terentia. No matter what it took, or how long it would be.

 **Author's Note: Yeah, yeah I know. This chapter is short, but hey, it's just the prologue. Don't worry, future chapters of this story will be longer. Until then, bye!**


	2. Ch 1: The Card

**Author's Note: Hey again! Here's the next chapter. To help you visionalize what Tia looks like at six years old, she a lot shorter(let's say that, if her head reaches to the turtles' chins when she's eleven and they're fifteen, then she's half that size), she also doesn't have her Yin Yang necklace or weapon yet, and instead of a braid or ponytail, she has two braids on each size of her head. With that out of the way, let's get readin'!**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own TMNT, only my OCs**.

 **Chapter 1: The Card**

"Come and get me!" Ten year old Michelangelo yelled over his shoulder. Tia ran close behind him, chasing him through the sewer tunnels. Since they finished training early today, they had some free time and the two youngest turtles decided to play a game of tag in the tunnels. Currently, Tia was "it."

Gradually, Mikey started to move faster. Drat! Why does he have to be so fast? Tia thought. Suddenly, Tia got an idea. Quietly as she could, she find another tunnel entrance, ran into it, and waited.

Mikey kept on running. That is until he couldn't his sister's footsteps behind him.

"What's the matter, Sissy?" Mikey asked in a teasing way. "Is your big brother too fast for you?" But, when he looked behind him, she wasn't there. "Whoa," he said to himself in genuine surprise. "I didn't think I was that fast." He thought that he left her behind in the tunnels, so he waited for her to catch up.

And waited. And waited. And waited. And did some more waiting.

Finally, he had enough.

"Come on, Tia," he called out, walking down the tunnel. "I've been waiting for you to catch your breath for two minutes! It shouldn't take that long to-"

"Tag!" Tia sprang out of her hiding place and tapped Mikey's arm. "You're it!" And the youngest ran off, her brother close behind.

 **I**

"I win!"

"Ah! No fair, Mikey!" Eventually, the two stopped playing tag and decided to race home. Mikey won, of course.

The orange turtle flexed his muscles in victory, in their home entrance.

"There's no denying it, Sissy," he said proudly. "I am the champion!"

"Cut it out, will ya!?" An annoyed, Brooklyn accented voice shouted. Mikey stopped his flexing and saw their brother, Raphael, sitting on their couch of car seats. His expression was that of annoyance and anger. On the other side of the room, the oldest, Leonardo was mediating. That's when Tia noticed something.

"Where's Sensi and Donnie?" She asked.

"They went out to find more supplies while you were gone," Leo answered without opening his eyes.

"Oh." With the obvious question out the way, Mikey and Tia went off to do their own thing; the former decided to join in on Raph's video game and the latter went to the kid's bedroom to play, "Alice in Wonderland," a make-believe game she made-up after she read said book. Usually, it was just her and what little stuffed animals and toys she had. Sometimes, she would borrow her brothers' toys for more characters or ask her brothers if they wanted to play. Most of the time, Mikey was usually the one who wasn't too busy to play.

Just when she got to meet Bill the lizard chimneysweep(portrayed by her stuffed turtle, Spike), a familiar sound of footsteps were heard.

"Sensi! Donnie!" The young kunoichi cheered as she stopped what she was doing and headed to the main room. Sure enough, the purple wearing turtle, Donatello and their rat father were home. Both carried large garbage bags full of new supplies. And both were currently surrounded by Mikey, who kept asking if they got him anything too like a child begging to find out the surprise in store for him on his birthday. Tia wanted to know if she got anything too, but she also knew that most of the time, they didn't get personal objects a lot unless it was Christmas or birthdays.

But that didn't stop her from running towards them and joining in.

"What did ya get? What did ya get?" the two youngest siblings asked their father.

"Patience, my children," Splinter replied with a knowing smile and patting Tia on the head. Carefully, and cautiously, he and Don placed the bags on the ground, untied them, and backed away. Mikey and Tia buried themselves in the nearest bag, which happened to be Splinter's.

Well, more like Mikey did, Tia couldn't find any room to search.

"Mikey, quit hogging!" she complained. But, her words went ignored as he kept tossing out the contents in the bag, clearly not interested with them.

He picked up a three pronged fork made out of white plastic.

"Junk." He tossed it over his shoulder and grabbed some sort of metal gear.

"Junk." He tossed that aside, barely caught by Donnie.

"Hey! Be careful with that!" Donnie scowled. As he went on about how important it was to his latest invention, Mikey picked out a small, water damaged paperback, instantly catching his sister's attention.

"More junk." He tossed that aside, only for Tia to catch it before it hit the ground.

"Ha ha!" she said, holding it triumphantly over her head. "I caught it. Hey Master Splinter, who's this for?"

"It is for you, my daughter," Splinter answered with a smile. Tia grinned and squealed in excitement. For as long as she could remember, she loved books, even before she could read. She was so fascinated by books, she practically begged Donnie and Master Splinter to teach her how to read, at just three years old.

Once Tia calmed herself down(and after Mikey emptied the whole trash bag and was cleaning back up because Splinter ordered him too), Tia went to their kitchen area and sat underneath their dinner table, her favorite reading spot.

Since the cover was too damaged to tell what the title, she had to open the book to the first page. While it was a little waterlogged, she could still read what it said.

"Charlotte's Web," Tia read to herself. She flipped through a couple more pages before getting to the first chapter.

However, halfway though the chapter, Tia realized how hungry she was. So she marked her spot by gently folding the top corner of the page she was on, and crawled out from under the table.

That's when she noticed something.

Lying halfway under the refrigerator, appeared to be a card. Like a card that business men give their clients in TV or movies. At least, that's where Tia usually saw them. But, this card, was covered in dust; like it fell, got shoved there by mistake, and was forgotten about for years.

Crawling closer to the fridge, the turtle grabbed the card and pulled. Luckily, it pulled out quite easily. Tia looked at the card. One side, that was covered by the fridge, was slightly grimy yet still legible. The other was too caked in dust to read. So Tia wiped off all the dust with her front finger. Once clear, she could not believe her eyes.

The card itself was nothing special, just a normal white card. But what it said was another story. It read in gold letters:

 _Come one, Come All!_

 _To_

 _Terentia Farlow's Music Classes_

 _Call 207-0126_

 _50 Third Street, New York, NY_

This was too good to be true. Tia now had her ticket to meeting her namesake. After all, it had her name on it and she could call the number on the card. However, because this card was about as old as Tia, there was a chance this Terentia no longer lived in New York, or if this was the Terentia Splinter saved six years ago.

But, no matter. Tia was going to call that number, today.

 **Author's Note: Cliffhanger! Sorry it took a little while to get this chapter up. I've been pretty busy with school, got major writer's block, and I even had a concert last Thursday and will be having another one soon(as of this posting). So, yeah.**

 **I'd like to give a slightly late Happy Mother's Day to all you moms out there. And if you don't have a mom, I hope you celebrated it with an important woman in your life. Bye!**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Hey folks! The reason why I have this up instead of a new chapter, is because I won't be able to continue this story during the summer. I know that seems like the most obviously best time for writing, but with limited internet and lack of writing device, not easy. ={**

 **Heck, I was almost ready to give up on this story because of the lack of views. That is, until Thunderstrike16 wrote a review for the first chapter. Thanks, pal, for giving me the motivation to write.**

 **I don't plan on giving up on this story, though I do have a lot of ideas for future stories. I'm not gonna say what they are, but I will tell you this; my next story after this will be one-shots for Tia and each of her brothers. However, at the moment, I'm short on ideas. I have a story for Tia and Raph(I'm not going to say what the plot is, because it would ruin the surprise), but I'm stumped for the others. So, if any of you have any story ideas, that would be most appreciated. Whether it's before or during the series, is fine by me. And, if you could review this story, that'd be great too. Even some criticism would be fine, so long as you don't bash this story. That's all.**

 **Thanks and have a great summer!**


End file.
